Reflection
by T. F. Crosby
Summary: It's good to have you back," he said to the young man. "It's good to be back." Who says you can never go home again.


_This just popped into my head while I was listening to my Zune. _

**Reflection**

A light breeze swept across the terra as the daylight began to fade. Two men, one young, one old, stood side-by-side, watching the sunset.

"So, the Dark Ace is gone for good, then?" the old man said.

"Yes, he is," the young man replied.

"It's hard to believe it began so many years ago."

"Are you calling me old," the young man said facetiously.

The old man laughed. "No, I'm afraid I'm the one that's old." He paused for a moment. "These old eyes have seen much in their time, but unfortunately your young eyes have seen far too much more."

"I wouldn't say it's unfortunate," the young man said. "It was my destiny."

"Oh, it's not over yet I'm afraid. "

"I know," the young man said softly.

"The evil of this world isn't gone. It still flows through us all. But so does the good."

"It all just depends on who you chose to listen to," the young man added.

The old man nodded in accord. "You are very wise."

The young man sighed. "Sometimes I wish things would've happened differently. That I could've done something differently, something more."

"Yes, we all do," the old man replied. "But you must remember that everything happens for a reason, that all things must come to pass…good and bad." The old man looked at him and smiled. "You must also remember that doing something differently or doing something more may have hurt our cause rather than helped it."

"I suppose we'll never know," the young man said.

"Yes, and perhaps, that's a good thing."

The young man looked up into the darkening sky, heaving a sad, heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" the old man asked.

"It's just that so many people lost their lives because of me."

The old man smiled softly. "No…It's not your fault. You did your best and that's all that can be asked. They would all do the same thing over again if given the choice."

"I know, but…."

"Now, now. Is this the way they would want you to be?"

The young man smiled. "No…."

"Hey." The two men turned to see a teenage boy walking up behind them. "You guys might wanna hurry up. They're getting antsy in the banquet hall. Their master-of-ceremonies and honoree haven't shown up yet."

"Of course," the old man said, grinning. "The Sky Council won't be complete without its head councilor. Besides, they'll have my head if I make them wait too much longer. They're very crabby when they get hungry." He laughed and started to walk away. "It's good to have you back," he said to the young man.

"It's good to be back."

The teenager looked up at the young man. "I can't believe you fooled so many people for so long."

"To tell the truth, I can't believe it, either," the young man replied. "I always thought someone would figure it out before it was time."

"How were you able to willingly make so many sacrifices knowing that people would hate you? And that you could end up kill…."

"I'd just think of you. Remind myself why I was doing what I was doing."

"Even when you were trying to wipe me out?" the boy said jocosely.

The young man grinned. "Especially then."

There was an elfish sparkle in the boy's emerald green eyes that reflected in his own. "So you're absolutely positive that the Dark Ace is gone. For good."

"Yes, Aerrow. I am."

"Good. 'Cause who knows what would happen if he were to come back. I mean…I may have to…."

He shook his head at the boy, laughing.

"Come on, guys!" yelled the voice of a teenage boy. "I'm hungry and the old people are getting cranky!"

They both shook their heads saying, "Finn…."

There was aloud cracking sound followed by a woman's voice. "Who are you calling old?"

"Ow! Did you see that? She hit me!"

"You deserved it!" she yelled.

"She's right, Finn!" Aerrow yelled back.

"Not helping, Aerrow!"

"I should probably get in there," the young man said, his crimson eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, you probably should. Before something horrible happens…. Like Junko eating everything on the buffet."

"Or Stork filling the room with mindworm gas."

As they walked towards the banquet hall, Aerrow said, "The head councilor is right."

"About what?"

"It is good to have you back…Uncle Ace."

_**fin**_

I didn't know where this was going when I started writing it. It really wrote itself. This could make a really good ending for _Crimson Tears_ - if I decide to take that story that far.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
